1. Field of the Technology
The present invention relates to the field of multi-dimensional decomposition computing techniques, and in particular to a method and system of multi-dimensional decomposition computation.
2. The Related Arts
In known techniques, the multi-dimensional decomposition system usually stores data based on a relational database. The relational database is a data organization comprising a plurality of two-dimensional tables and the links between one two-dimensional table and another. When using the known technique to compute the multi-dimensional decomposition, a multi-dimensional combination result matching a user's data request is computed by using the plurality of two-dimensional tables and the links among the plurality of two-dimensional tables according to the user's data request.
However, when the known technique is applied to multi-dimensional decomposition computation, the computation complexity is high and the amount of data processed is small because of the relational database.